


Rough

by deadlylemons



Category: Guys and Dolls - Loesser/Swerling/Burrows
Genre: Frottage, Fucking, M/M, NSFW
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-23
Updated: 2016-04-23
Packaged: 2018-06-03 22:10:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6628630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deadlylemons/pseuds/deadlylemons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>fucking. here you go emily. take this badly-written shit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rough

Big Jule sat on the bed in the hotel room, thumbing though his marker. He grumbled to himself, counting out his dough. Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. He stiffened, moving to shove his money in his pocket. “Who’s there?” He asked, wiping the sweat from his brow. “Take a guess, hot shot.” The tenor voice said from behind the door.

Ugh, it was Brannigan. “Just hurry up and get inside. I’m counting my dough.” Brannigan let out a stiff laugh, using his key to unlock the door and step in. He quickly shut the door, locking the door with a ‘click.’ Jule looked up at him, relaxing a bit. He pulled out his bills again, resuming the counting. Brannigan took off his hat and badge, running a hand through his slicked hair.

The officer looked over at the other man, noticing how stiff he was. He looked like he was under a lot of pressure. Brannigan walked up to him, studying him. “You’re lookin’ a bit stiff, Jule. What’s got ya so stressed?” The gambler looked up at him, his brow practically dripping. “I owe two thousand to Masterson, by tomorrow. I dun’ have the funds! A-And ya wanted to meet up tonight, and I just lost more than 25 G-“ 

Brannigan almost laughed, but he didn’t. He smiled, looking down at the man. “Don’t worry, ya downer. You can borrow the cash from me, and just repay me with some drinks, and a good time.” The lieutenant said, grinning from ear to ear. Big Jule glanced up at him. “Ya mean it?” The officer quickly nodded. “Anything, as long as it get’s my gambler outta trouble.” Jule physically relaxed, shoving his bills into his pocket and letting out a strained breath.

“Y’know,” Brannigan started, “You’re still lookin’ pretty stiff. Hows’ about I give ya a little thing to keep you relaxed? Maybe a massage?” Big Jule nodded slightly, moving to take off his coat, setting it off to the side, and moving so that Brannigan had access to his back. The officer smiled, taking a seat, and placing his hands on the gambler’s back. 

After a few painful grunts, Big Jule finally stopped tensing up, and relaxed into Brannigan’s grip. “Wow, Jule, you had a lot of knots. Maybe we should have done this earlier?” The man didn’t respond, only letting out a soft whimper. The lieutenant’s hands traveled down Jule’s back, and hit a spot that earned him a low moan, and gasp of his name.

“Hm? Something wrong?” Brannigan asked, looking over the gambler’s shoulder. Big Jule had his eyes closed, his hands going to cover the fairly large bulge in his pants. “Well, well. Someone’s gettin’ excited, huh?” The other man grunted at him, moving to adjust his pants, until the officer grabbed him, pushing him against the bed. 

“You’re not going anywhere.” Brannigan whispered, his hands moving to unbutton and unzip Jule’s pants, pulling them down slightly, along with his boxers. His licked his lips, moving to press a kiss to the other’s, his hand going to undo his own pants. Big Jule moved his hands to wrap around Brannigan’s neck, holding him close. 

Their cocks pressed together, and Jule let out a strangled gasp. He bucked up, moving his hips to cause more friction. They both groaned, and Brannigan pressed more heated kisses to the gambler’s lips. His hand came up to grasp both their cocks, pumping them at a fast pace. The pair moaned loudly, Jule moving his hands to grab at the officer’s jacket.

“Fuck, Brannigan-! Shit!” He cursed, thrusting his hips into the lieutenant’s palm, gasping out his name. Brannigan grunted, moving to kiss along Big Jule’s collarbone, leaving gentle love bites. His hand pumped faster, getting quickly covered in precum. Jule moaned loudly, bucking his hips harshly, before spilling his load between them. 

Brannigan groaned, mumbling Big Jule’s name as he pumped his seed out, biting down on the other’s neck. Jule gasped loudly, tightening his grip on the other’s coat. After riding out the aftershocks of the orgasm, Brannigan quickly pulled back, adjusting both their pants, and looking at his work. Jule was completely blissed out, sporting a rough love-bite on his neck.

The officer grinned, leaning over and pressing a kiss to the gambler’s head, before pulling out two thousand grand and putting it the other’s coat.


End file.
